youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Stewart
Jacob Stewart was the husband of Yesenia Miller/Stewart, the father of Billy, Selena and Ariel Stewart and the son of Robert and Nancy Stewart. He had a sister: Linda Stewart/Monteiro and a macaw bird: Tyler "Blu" Stewart. He's played by Taylor Lautner His life When he was little, he and his sister Linda found Blu and promises that they'll take care of him. As 15 years passed, he and his sister grow up and loved Blu so much as a pet, throwing him birthday parties, taking him with Linda at spelling bees (and won), and even their high school prom. Then, one day, an bird doctor from Brazil named Tulio Monteiro enters the store and tells him and his sister that Blu was the last male of his kind and that they must take Blu to Rio De Janeiro, so Blu can "save the species". At first, he's not sure, but he and Linda agrees. So, he, Linda and Blu take a plane to Rio where Tulio takes them to where the 2 female girls from New York City is (which it's Yesenia Miller and her bird, Jewel). When they arrive in Rio, Jacob meets G Cash and James Stiller with their bird, Nico Cash and Perdo Stiller who give him some tips on how to win Yesenia's heart. At the bird place, he was really nervous to see her and her bird, Jewel. When he first met Yesenia, he realize that he's in love with her until they don't get along and tries to follow the boys's advice, but Yesenia just want to go home and attacks him, because he almost kiss her. Then, Tulio, Linda and Yesenia's friends are watching through the camera. Then, Tulio activates a disco ball and plays Lionel Ritchie "Say You, Say Me". Then, Jacob declares that he had nothing with that, but sings along with it. Then, Yesenia had enough and attacks him until they look at each other. Then, Yesenia shock her head and continue attacking him. At first, the guys thought that they're getting along. So, they left somewhere to eat. When they left, Jacob, Yesenia and their birds got kidnapped by Yesenia's emery: Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees who brings them to Spider-man and PPG's emery: Carnage. Blu and Jewel are chained together, but Yesenia makes an escape until Jacob told her about Blu that he can't fly. Then, they escape and went to the jungle. Then, they found a safe house and Yesenia told him that birds need flying that it is freedom. The next morning, Jaocb found a way to break the chains, but fails. Then, the guys got attack by Sora's kids and met Sora Rider with his toucan bird: Rafael Rider. Then, Sora offers to take them to his old friend, Mario and his dog: Luiz to get the chain off. During the adventure, Jacob starts to dance at G's party until he realize how beautiful Yesenia is. With a little nudge from Sora, he dances with Yesenia and realize that she sing beautifully. Before Yesenia and Jacob kiss, they were interrupted by gangs. Then, a battle begin which the tram arrives and the guys were right on time. On a tram, Jacob tries to tell Yesenia how he feels about her and love her, but is prevented by a flower petal which it gets stuck in his throat. When they finally arrive, they're surprised that Luiz is a bulldog and even more surprised that Mario intends to use a buzz saw to cut the chains. In the chaos, Luiz catches the chains in his mouth and causing his drool where Blu and Jewel's legs is. Once Blu's free, Jacob know that he and Yesenia had to go back to their life and tried to leave until Yesenia told him what's wrong. Then, Jacob told Yesenia that Blu can't spend his life, walking around whatever Jewel go. Then, Yesenia was mad and told him that it's not her fault that his stupid bird can't fly. Then, Jacob know that she's right, but is sick and tired that everybody call Blu stupid. So, he told his new friends and Yesenia that he hate samba and that he hate this place which it shocking his friends and walking away angrily. When he left, G and James told Jacob that Freddy has kidnapped Yesenia and Jewel. Then, he realize that it was his fault for leaving her and decides to save her and Jewel from the villains. At Carnival, Jacob, Blu, Sora, Mario, G, James, Alice, Emily, Luiz, Rafael, Nico, Perdo, Kelly and Hannah tried to find the girls until Jacob saw his sister Linda with the others. Then, Jacob had no choice, but have to save the girls. Once he finds the girls, he tries to set them free until Carnage got him, along with Sora, G, James, Kelly, Hannah, Rafael, Pedro and Nico. They;re going somewhere in the plane. During the flight, Jacob know that it was his fault and got a plan. Then, he told Blu to rigs a fire extinguisher to bust his cage open. Then, the guys went to open the cages. Then, Jacob open the plane's door and the birds were free except for Blu, who's still scared of flying. When Yesenia tries to comfort Blu, Freddy attacks Jacob. Then, Yesenia tries to help him, but Freddy knocked her into the plane's side, causing a cage to fall on her left leg which it bleed a little. Then, Jacob attaches the fire extinguisher to Freddy's right foot and setting it off. Then, Freddy blasted out of the plane and into one of its propellers, causing it to fall. Then, Yesenia and Jewel falls out of the plane. Then, Jacob and Blu went to save her and jumps. When he save her, Yesenia want to know why he save her. Then, he told her that he won't let her go and that he love her. Then, Yesenia realize that he love her and kissed Jacob on the lips. While kissing, Jacob realize that sombody save them and it was spidey. When they find the guys, the guys realize that Yesenia and Jewel are hurt during the battle. So, Blu convinces Jewel to let Tulio tend her wing. Two month later, Jewel's wing healed and Yesenia's left legs was better. Then, he watch Blu joins Jewel in the wild. One year later, he and Blu were married to Yesenia and Jewel. Jacob and Yesenia had 3 kids: Billy, Selena (after his sister in law) and Ariel Stewart while Blu and Jewel had 3 chicks: Alvin, Marty and Felicia Stewart. Relationship *Jacob and Yesenia Miller/Stewart are good friends at first until they told each other how they feel and got married. *Jacob love his sister, Linda Stewart/Monteiro and did everything together at Minnesota and Rio. *Jacob and Sora Rider were good friends when Sora help him to win Yesenia's heart. *Jacob met G Cash and James Stiller when he first came to Rio. At the end, they were good friends. *Jacob and Tulio Monteiro are good friends. *Jacob met Mario when they tried to take the chain off. They were good friends too. *Jacob met Alice and Emily Campbell when they tried to find Mario and Luiz. They were good friends too. *Jacob was worried when he saw Luiz. Then, he realize that Luiz was a good dog include Luiz's drool. *Jacob and Sonic the Hedgehog are best friends. *Jacob and Amy Rose are good friends. *Jacob and Knuckles the Echidna are good friends. *Jacob and Cosmo the Seedrian are good friends. *Jacob and Shadow the Hedgehog are good friends. *Jacob and Maria the Hedgehog are good friends. *Jacob and Tails are best friends. *Jacob and Christopher Thorndyke are best friends. *Jacob and Cream the Rabbit are good friends. *Jacob and The Chaotix are good friends. Category:Yesenia and Jacob Pictures Category:Rio Characters Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from Rio 2 Category:The Stewart Family